You've Got the Love
by AllOverTheWorld
Summary: Olivia goes undercover. Alex isn't comfortable with it. When Olivia disappears can Alex and the rest of the SVU squad figure out what the hell is going on? Career's will be risked, lives taken and saved. Boundaries set and crossed. A/O May be Alex-centric
1. I'm Going

**Title: You've Got the Love **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Ships: Predetermined Alex/Olivia **

**Summary: Olivia goes undercover to catch a serial rapist terrorizing Hell's kitchen, Alex isn't completely comfortable with the idea. However when Olivia disappears something just isn't right about it? Can Alex and the rest of the SVU team figure out what the hell is going on? **

**Authors Note: Alright so here is the deal everybody this is slightly AU in the facts that:**

** Alex never got shot so WPP never happened **

** However: **

** Sealview and all its nastiness occurred**

**The title comes from a song by **_**Florence & The Machine **_**off of their album ****Lungs

* * *

**

"I'm going undercover."

She speaks the words into the dead silence of the apartment, broken only by the clinking of glass on wood and metal on china as they eat. The words do not come as a surprise to the ADA, she had been suspecting a move like this for a long while. She had had time to prepare herself, emotionally, and come up with what to say, except now that the moment arrived, she found herself tongue tied.

"Lex."

There's a slight undertone to the detective's voice, almost begging, but the ADA knows Olivia Benson better than that.

"Lex, please say something."

She doesn't know what to say because 'okay honey, just go undercover and try to lure a rapist/murder to come and take you as his next victim' doesn't really seem appropriate, so "When?" is all she can choke out.

"Late tonight."

Surprise, then anger (because that's barely enough time to say good bye), flickers in the ADA's crystal blue eyes, however the anger is quickly masked by an overwhelming sense of foolishness. Alex knows that Olivia will still be in New York, sure it may be under a different identity with communication between them limited to none, but in the same city nevertheless, and that provides her with some comfort.

"What time?" her voice is still quite, her hands still wrapped around her knees, hugging them to her chest.

The detective on the other side of the table is fighting back tears, there is some part of her that knows this whole undercover operation is a bad idea. Some part of her knows, a very large part of her, is still very uneasy about going undercover to catch a rapist. Mostly because the last time she did it she herself almost got raped. She hadn't been so eager to dive back undercover since then. The tears aren't from her own fears though, no, the tears that are threatening to overwhelm her are because she knows how scared Alex will be. How scared she will be and how well the ADA will hide it.

"Three am. I'm 'moving in' to my new apartment it Hells Kitchen early tomorrow morning." Olivia says, studying her girlfriend as she finishes speaking.

Alexandra Cabot is not a woman who gets frightened easily, she faces child murderers and rapists every day, few things can legitimately scare her. Her girlfriend playing bait for a violent rapist well, that carries a special exception. Uncurling her arms and legs, Alex wordlessly picks up her plate and walks it over to the sink where she begins to clean the dishes, the silence between them heavy.

As she scrubs a particularly stubborn stain Alex feels Olivia's presence next to her and she knows what the detective is about to say "Are you mad at me?"

Setting the plate and scrubber down in the soapy water Alex turns to the brown haired detective and meets her questioning gaze "Mad, no." she says, her voice showing more confidence than she actually feels "Worried" she paused "Definitely. Liv" she breaks off again, averting her eyes to the sink full of murky grey-ish brown water "I know you can handle yourself but"

Alex continues to voice her fears, but Olivia doesn't need to listen, not because she thinks that what is being said is trivial but because everything that comes out Alex's mouth is what Olivia is afraid of.

"…I don't want to prosecute your murderer, or your rapist."

Alex stands a few inches away from Olivia, watching as her girlfriend seems to process her words and then react to them. Her reaction though, is far from what Alex had expected. She had expected the calm reassurance that everything would be alright, not this overload of self doubt and fear.

The flip flop of emotions is so unexpected, so new to the couple that for a brief instance they are unsure of what to do, or at least Alex is. Olivia has always been her rock, her constant, and while she has seen the barriers come down, or crumble, she has never had to hold the detective in her arms like she is now.

The gentle sobs of fear, of terror and of other less easy to define emotions are felt by each wrack of Olivia's shoulders. The shockwaves travel through her built form into Alex's, who feels them. Each gentle sob, each lukewarm tear that collides with Alex's pale skin is like a knife piercing her. Some part of Alex knows that these tears are not in fear of the undercover operation but instead the tears that (until now) had remained unshed for her terror at Sealview.

Alex had given Olivia the space the detective asked for, that involved many nights on the couch if she did remember correctly. Nights spent on the couch while her lover thrashed and moaned in her sleep, while Olivia would take one, two and even three showers during the course of the night. Never once, through all of those nights, the days, the hours of silence and even the brief moments when Olivia did open up to Alex about the events of Sealview, did Alex see a single tear.

She hadn't realized it until now, how unattached (emotionally) Olivia had been after Sealview. Only now did Alex pin point the exact moment when Olivia began to trust again (or at least trust her). The moment that the detective had reopened herself up to Alex hadn't been the night that they slept in the same bed again. It wasn't the night that Olivia recounted, down to the detail, of what happened to her in the basement. Nor had it been the first time they had made love. No, it had been a cold winter day during a particularly violent and heinous crime. You know the type, the one that gets under everybody's skin and keeps them up at night. Alex had been in her office, working on some motion or something along those oh so exciting lines, when Olivia had walked in. Olivia had walked in, sat down on the couch in Alex's office and vented.

The venting process had been about three parts anger and one part sad-confusion. However it wasn't the contents of the venting that were important Alex now realized. Instead it was the simple fact that the detective had trusted Alex enough to come to her when she couldn't handle her own emotions. It was that moment, beyond all others, that Olivia began to trust Alex again.

They've been sitting on the kitchen floor for a long while, long past the time when the candles sitting on the table have been reduced to smoldering stumps of wax, long past the time when the dishwater has turned frigid. Eventually weariness is overcoming Alex, she can only go so long without sleep (she's currently on her forty eighth hour with no sleep), and Olivia has already fallen into a gentle, if not to restful, slumber.

From her position on the floor Alex can survey their apartment, the one that she and Olivia bought together. That step had been an emotional one for the both of them, Alex remembered it well as she did the beginning of their relationship. It had started innocently enough, shared coffee breaks at three am or late dinners and had evolved, of a rather short period of time, to crashing on each other's apartment when on a case that required both of their attention. It had all come to rather dramatic head when sociopathic serial rapist, Andre Young (and his lawyer), had been discussing the terms of a deal, or at least his lawyer had been.

"_Come on Alex, you have no case. Your evidence is about to get thrown out and along with it my clients confession. After that, there's not much left." _

_Alex rolls her eyes, this is a classic defense attorney cop out because they know she has a kick ass argument and the only way they can 'win' is through a plea bargain. However the man sitting across from her had methodically raped, tortured and murdered seven women before being caught by SVU Detective's Benson and Stabler "That's bullshit and you know it. Your client will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law and the DA's office has already filed the paperwork for the death penalty." _

_Alex glances over at the man she will be prosecuting. His hair is newly shaved and the tattoo on his neck shows a throbbing veins, however beyond the Nazi symbol emblazoned on his neck, it is his eyes that get to her. They are emotionless, cold, calculating, and right now they are focused on something outside this meeting cell. Something, or someone just behind Alex, Olivia. _

_It happens in an instant, Andre lifts the table up with a mighty swipe of his hands and in the same motion sends his attorney flying into the wall behind him. Alex backs up out of her seat but Andre is on her in seconds, swinging his cuffs so that the chain is pressing into her throat, cutting off her oxygen supply. _

_Alex fights back, boy does she fight back, but every kick she lands seems to just bounce right off him, he maintains his choke hold around her neck without wavering "You talk about how the victims felt as I killed them" he whispers into Alex's ear, and this is the first time she's heard him speak "but you don't know what it feels like, to have the life slowly choked out of you." His voice is like gravel, rough, and it is as emotionless as her eyes are. _

_Olivia and three guards are in the cell now, guns raised but unable to shoot for fear of hitting Alex in the process. Her vision is beginning to be speckled with black spots, explosions of blackness that temporarily cover her vision before vanishing in time for new ones to replace them. _

"_Let her go Young." Olivia commands _

"_You're already going to stick a needle in my arm Detective, one more life won't kill me." _

_Wrong. _

_As he says this, Alex continues to struggle although the cold metal chains against her throat are slowly killing her. However some part of her, the primal part of her that is still fighting for her survival takes over and she raises a heel-clad foot and nails him, hard. She feels the temporary slack in the chain and she whirls around, trying, violently to escape. _

_At the same instance a shot rings out, a single shot, and the warm spray of blood covers her face, neck and upper body as she gasps for air. _

She remembers Olivia's hands, frantically feeling for a pulse on her neck, stopping not when Alex speaks but when she feels the racing of Alex's heart. Andre Young was shot and killed by a near impossible shot made by former Marine Sniper turned prison guard Michael Hale, Alex thanked him multiple times for saving her life but all he ever said was "Just doing my duty."

That night, when sleep would evade her, Alex had sat on her couch, a mug of coffee clutched tightly in her hands, as she jumped at every sound. The weight of the chains remained on her neck, in the form of harsh bruises, and his voice lingered in her ear, his face loomed in the shadows. The single vibration of her cell phone had startled her so badly, Alex had dropped the coffee mug, shattering it.

"_Cabot." She said into the mouthpiece of her phone, hoping her voice wasn't shaking as bad as her body. _

"_Alex." _

_Alex lets out an audible sigh of relief, the sound of the detectives voice overwhelmingly calming to her at this late, or early, hour. _

"_You okay?" _

"_I'm fine." Alex responds, not because she likes to lie to the detective, but because after almost getting killed she has been asked that same question so many times, she's sick of it. _

_Olivia detects the irritation in her voice and apologizes "That was a stupid question." She says "How is your neck?" _

_As Olivia mentions her neck Alex raises a hand and runs her fingers over the bruising, in the light it appears that is wearing a purple and green choker necklace but up close the bruising is distinct, each link clearly outlined. _

"_I'm going to get a lot of strange looks in court." Alex replies "Why aren't you asleep?"_

"_Couldn't." Olivia said simply, she had tried for a long while to fall into the abyss that was sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she would see Alex's face, pale and desperate as Andre Young choked the life out of her._

_There was a beat of silence "I don't think I'm going to sleep very much and it doesn't sound like you are either so" Alex broke off "you want to come be an insomniac ay my place?" _

"_Do you mind?" Olivia asked, a smile on her face as she spoke. _

"_Not at all, I'm sure there's a movie or something we can watch 'till we start work." _

"_I'll be there in twenty." Olivia said _

Twenty minutes later Olivia had knocked on Alex's door and Alex opened it with a sheen of sweat covering her brow, the bruises on her neck standing out even more against her alabaster skin and her pulse racing faster than the speed of light.

_Unbeknownst to Alex, and clearly spotted by Olivia, the ADA's hands were shaking. Olivia had seen this and with one hand reached out to take on of Alex's in her own, ceasing the shaking. Taking two steps forward, so that she was fully inside the penthouse apartment, Olivia took Alex's other, still shaking, hand so that both of Alex's hands were held in her own. _

"_He can't hurt you." Olivia said quietly, making sure not to use her 'victim' voice with the ADA _

"_I know." Alex said quietly, the same clear as she avoided eye contact with Olivia "I know he's dead, I know he can't hurt me but I still feel the chain around my neck, the suffocating feeling will come out of nowhere." _

_Slowly Olivia pulls the ADA towards her so that the space between them is smaller than before "Someone tried to kill you today Alex, it's all expected, the nerves, the flashbacks…" Olivia trailed off, her mind wandering for a moment back to her own experiences, before she dragged herself out of them and back to the present. _

_Alex nods "Doesn't make it any less scary." She says, not caring that she sounds like a whiny ten year old "But having you here helps." She says, so quietly that not for the dead silence of the apartment Olivia would have missed it. _

"_I will stay as long as you need me." Olivia said, just as quietly, both women aware of the subtle subtext of their conversation. _

_The moment is ruined by the sound of a car backfiring and even though they are eleven stories up, sound travels and Alex jumps and clutches at Olivia (mostly because she was the closest thing to grab). Olivia responds by pulling the ADA into her arms, protecting her from her memories. _

"_Thank you." Alex mumbled, beginning to extract herself from Olivia's arms. _

_They froze, noses almost touching, looking into each other's eyes and suddenly Alex acted on impulse…and kissed Olivia. _

_Deeply._

_Passionately. _

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**Comments? **

**Concerns? **

**Want to see more? **

**Or do you never want to hear about this again? **

**Send me a review, hit me up with a PM or try it telepathically…whatever your method I will respond and take any advice into consideration. **

**Thanks, **

_**AllOverTheWorld **_

**Up Next: Olivia's first day at her new job, undercover. Alex tries not to worry about her love. Elliot, Munch and Fin take a trip down memory lane, hoping to find even a shred of evidence that can point them in the direction of their killer. **


	2. Lonely

**Title: You've Got the Love **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Ships: Predetermined Alex/Olivia **

**Summary: Olivia goes undercover to catch a serial rapists terrorizing Hell's Kitchen, Alex isn't completely comfortable with the idea. However when Olivia disappears something just isn't right about it. Can Alex and the rest of the SVU team figure out what the hell is going on? **

**Authors Note: Wow. Seriously, the response I got to the first chapter was amazing. My thanks go out to **_**juicetroop82, lwatson3, nattie89, bigchickenhunter, Nita, Trinitydower, Roookie, AnywhereElse, LIVsvuALEX, Arron008, VikkiT, peterpeter, Warrior Angel 24, lovefemslash, Jaadde, Kendra23 and NinaGina.**_** Also a quick thanks goes out to anyone who added this (or me) to their alert and/or favorite it, it all means so much to me. **

**Anyway, on the next chapter, not exactly what I promised but you'll get to it all. Enjoy. **

* * *

_The first thing that Olivia was acutely aware of when she finally bridged the gap between sleep and a slightly more conscious state, was that she was not alone in bed. Normally this realization (not that this was a normal occurrence) would have been followed by a well suppressed groan as memories of the previous evening flooded her. However the soft breathing of her companion did not spark a torrent of unhappy memories, in fact the memories that assaulted her were pleasant, meh, better than pleasant, let's try amazing. _

_After that first kiss, that explosion of passion, their emotions were practically unstoppable. There had been a momentary struggle for power, as it turns out both women were used to being in control in the bedroom. Alex had won. Maybe it had something to do with the events of that day, the almost dying part, but Olivia realized that Alex needed this. She needed to be in control of something, and Olivia was more than happy to oblige her. Alex guided both bodies through the familiar terrain of her penthouse apartment and into the bedroom where things got, well, x-rated. _

_The second thing that Olivia realized, as she slowly became more aware of her surroundings, was that she was still in that penthouse apartment. She was in that apartment, in Alex's bed with the ADA's sleeping form curled next to her. The rhythmic breathing was the only audible sound this high up in the city, the normal hullabaloo of the city was practically inaudible. It was like she was waking up in a different world, a world she liked. _

"_You think loudly." The soft voice of Alexandra Cabot dragged Olivia out of her realizations and back into the bedroom. _

_A few things that Olivia noted was that there was no trace of regret in her voice, only a content happiness that she had never heard before "Do I?" Olivia replied _

"_Mhmm." Alex confirmed sleepily "I can practically hear the gears whirring in your head." _

"_So what am I thinking about?" _

"_Just because I can hear the gears in you head doesn't mean I know what their processing. How about you tell me?" Alex said, rolling over so that her head rested on Olivia's shoulder. _

_Olivia let out a sigh, followed by a pregnant pause "What happens next?" she asked _

"_What do you want to happen?" _

_There was another silence, neither woman knew what to say. _

"_Fine." Alex said "I'll tell you what I want to happen." There was a tremor in Alex's voice, something Olivia couldn't identify, was it fear? _

_Alex took a deep breath and said "." _

_Olivia let out a small laugh "Come again?" _

_Alex shot Olivia a pointed glare "You know what I said." _

_Olivia rolled onto her side, propping herself up on one elbow, the look in her eyes intense, but there were flickers of doubt behind the intensity. Alex met her gaze, icy blue colliding with chocolate brown "I said" she began "I. Want. To. Be. In. A. Relationship. With. You." She finished, annunciating every word for the detective. _

_Olivia heart soared, she had been gay for a long time but never held a steady relationship, she blamed the job. She had held a few night stands, a few month-long relationships but that had stopped a while ago. In fact it had stopped right around the time SVU got assigned their new ADA. The moment Olivia had seen Alex, she had hated the ice queen. However, as Olivia had learned, love and hate were two emotions easy to mix up. _

"_That's good." She finally replied "Because I want to be in a relationship with you." _

Thud.

Thud.

Thud. Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Moan of ecstasy.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud. Thud.

"!"

For the third time that night Johnny's name echoed around not just the apartment in which "Johnny" was currently occupying, but the entire freaking floor, shaking Olivia out of her light slumber and back into the grim setting that was her apartment. Nw playing the role of thirty five year old Kinn Pickett, Olivia let out a low groan and tried to further bury her head in the pillows. It wasn't working, in any way.

So, deciding that sleep was lost at this point, Olivia decided that she might as well do something productive. Such as start unpacking. Trudging out into her living room/dining room Olivia's eyes land on the stack of boxes she had hefted up three flights of stairs earlier that morning. Most of the contents of the boxes were her own, thrown unceremoniously into various boxes at four thirty am that morning.

Peering into the first box Olivia saw plates, cups, knives, forks, a spatula, and kebabs? Reaching in and grabbing a handful of silverware Olivia walked into her tiny kitchen and pulled open a drawer, not really caring if the objects that landed inside actually went there or not. The same went to the rest of the contents of the box, they were unloaded carelessly into drawers and cabinets. It was only after Olivia was done and she saw what a disaster her kitchen looked did she decided to organize it. Not that she minded, back when she used to live alone, the kitchen was one of the least used places in the entire apartment. She didn't know the difference between olive and peanut oil, hence the unusual amount of take-out boxes that ended up in her trash can.

However after moving in with Alex, Olivia realized that an unorganized kitchen was a very quick way to not get laid. Not that Olivia was planning on getting laid in her current residence, no Johnny was taking care of that, but it made her feel a little bit better, knowing that Alex would approve and right now she needed it.

Saying good-bye had been difficult, long and drawn out farewells had never been something Olivia was particularly good at, emotions in general actually. So when it finally came time for Olivia to become thirty five year old Kinn Pickett, fresh to the big city from Waterloo, Illinois, the only words she had for Alex were _I love you. _

That was in front of the rest of the squad, back in the apartment, after Alex had dragged them both off of the floor, they had made things a little bit more personal

"_Be careful." _

"_Always." _

"_You have your gun?" _

"_Of course." _

"_Spare ammo?" _

_Olivia sighed, Alex had been peppering Olivia with simple questions and commands for the past half hour as Olivia gathered the few items she needed for her op. Setting down the bag she had placed over her shoulder, the brunette turned said "Lex, you asked me that ten minutes ago, I'm pretty sure my spare rounds didn't grow legs and a walk away." _

"_I know." Alex sighed, looking away "I'm just" she paused again "not completely comfortable with the whole undercover thing. But" she continued, not giving Olivia a second to talk "I know that there is nobody who can talk you out of it."_

_That was so not true. However Olivia couldn't, or wouldn't, back out now so instead she said "I'll still be in New York." _

"_You won't be." Alex said, emphasizing the you. _

_A sudden burst of inspiration hit Olivia like a freight train and only pausing to say "Stay there." She vanished in their bedroom. _

_Alex obeyed the command, staying right where she was, curious as to what her love was doing but using a considerable amount of self control to stay put. A few minutes past in relative silence, the sound of Olivia moving things in the closet before finally letting out a triumphant sounding "Aha!" before reappearing. _

_Clutched in her hand was a gun, black in color with an oval barrel "This" Olivia said "is my spare gun." _

_Alex stared at it without saying a word. _

_After making sure the safety was on and the clip empty, Olivia grabbed one of Alex's hands and curled it around the grip of the gun "That's how you hold it." Olivia said, letting go so Alex could get a feel for the gun "Place your finger on the trigger and pull to fire it. But make sure the safety's off." Olivia explained _

_Alex nodded, soaking in every instruction. _

"_I know you were never really comfortable with the idea of having a gun in the bedroom but" Olivia said "It might help, you know…" she trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. _

_A smile crossed Alex's lips, what Olivia had said was indeed true, initially she had not been crazy about the idea of having a gun in the bed room. However as their relationship progressed, she had gotten used to the idea. With Olivia gone, the gun would be as well, and sneaking fears had already made homes in the back of Alex's mind. _

_Now, with a gun clenched in her hand, some of those fears vanished. She would never have the complete comfort until Olivia was back but, her gun, well that could help. _

The sound of a car backfiring in the darkness startled Olivia so that her hand went flying to the grip of her own gun but after a few seconds of pulse racing silence, she lifted it again. Her kitchen was organized, the fridge stocked with food and even a few 'personal' affects had been dragged out of the boxes beneath and scattered about.

Kinn Pickett was supposed to be from a tiny town in Illinois, the kind where everyone knows everybody else. You know, front lawns perfectly manicured, surrounded by corn fields and a down town lasting one block. She was moving to New York to escape the clutches of an abusive boyfriend, no place better to run off to than New York City. Her parents were dead, she was an only child and knew one person in the entire city, Rodger Reed (aka Detective Elliot Stabler). For a job Kinn had applied for, and gotten, the night shift at a local bar, a bar that happened to be right in the middle of their rapists' strike zone.

It was almost perfect.

Almost because undercover ops suck, you have to take on a new identity, a new life, pretend to be someone you're nothing like. It was basically like being in the witness protection program, except you were trying to catch a criminal, not hide from them.

However it was just as lonely.

* * *

Alex enters their, temporarily her, apartment and was met with silence, something was not all too common any more. Normally Olivia would have some music on, or the television, but now she was surrounded by, well, nothing. There was no take out resting on the counter, no mess of jacket, shoes and badge, resting on the floor next to her. It was all just as neat and orderly as Alex had left it early that morning.

The first thing Alex did was turn on some classical music, Olivia's favorite CD (at least when she was in a classical music type of mood). The soft melodies of Mozart playing throughout the penthouse, Alex wandered through the rest of the rooms, Olivia's absence noticeable everywhere. She noticed in the single toothbrush that rested in the bathroom, the single set of shampoo and conditioner bottles that sat in the shower. She saw it in the way the bed was made up on Olivia's side, her favorite pajama's gone from their spot in the closet.

Alex felt strangely empty.

The weight of her briefcase on her, reminded her of the work she had to do, the case files she had to sift through and the arguments she had to form. She was in for the long haul.

Sitting down at the kitchen table with a glass of wine resting close by, Alex opened the first case file. It was for an arraignment that would take place tomorrow but the defense was planning on filing a motion for a mental competency hearing. That meant that she would have to come up with a good argument for why a man who raped his next door neighbor is competent enough to stand trial and _doesn't _need to go for a hearing.

The words are swimming on the page before her, tiredness creeping up on her from the lack of sleep the night before. That, combined with the slight emotional turmoil of being alone, plus her normal, stress filled work day made for a very tired ADA. The allure of the bed was overwhelming, even if she would be alone.

Being alone.

That had been something Alex had been used to. Sure girlfriend came and went but none of them understood the demand of her job, or why she did it. It was true that Alex had no need for the money, her trust fund took care of her for life, but she wanted to do something with her life. So she had chosen to become an attorney. It had been an easy choice, she wanted to help people, help the people who couldn't speak for themselves.

It had also been a career her parents were proud of, at least somewhat. They did understand why Alex didn't just marry a rich socialite and settle down, at least not until Alex had very carefully explained that unless said socialite was a woman than she would be single, and working. That hadn't gone down to well, at all.

Her mother had disowned her straight of the bat.

Her father had taken a little bit better, gotten piss drunk in the study, smashed a few things and finally called Alex into his office and told her that whoever she wanted to go out with was fine, just as long as they came from money.

That was the problem with Olivia.

However her parents weren't quite aware of her relationship status yet and as far as Alex was concerned it would stay that way for a little bit longer.

As Alex settled down beneath the covers she wondered what Olivia was doing. It was so cliché, she knew, but she didn't care. Was she eating dinner? Watching TV? Did she even have a TV? What were her neighbors like? Was she going to unpack all the boxes or just leave them packed? Most of the questions were trivial matters, little things that only a girlfriend would care about. And somehow just thinking about those unimportant matters made Alex feel slightly less alone.

* * *

**I would like to say that I opened with the morning after scene mostly because quite a few people asked for it, so I wrote it. I hope that it meets all you expectations and maybe goes beyond them. Or at least I hope you liked it. **

**Anyway both women go to bed lonely. We get to see a little bit about Alex's parents and the society that she is from and Olivia has to deal with some rather active neighbors. Unfortunate really. **

**My question is do you want longer less frequent updates (every three or four days, maybe more) or shorter more frequent one (every other day). **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Thanks, **

**AllOverTheWorld **

**P.S. Bar names anyone? Think grimy, gritty place with a little bit of class. **


	3. Chapter 3: Authors Note

**Dear Readers, **

**First off I must apologize to you if you thought that this was an update, clearly it is not. Secondly, I must thank each and every one of you who reviewed my story, added it to your alerts or just plain read them. I do not think you know how much each and every one of you made my day. Thirdly, and most importantly, I must explain to you why I am writing this authors note. Due to some problems in my real life I must take a break from updating and writing my stories. I am not sure how long this hiatus will be, but **_**please **_**know that whenever I am able to update again, I will. **

**Thanks again and TTFN, **

**AllOverTheWorld **


End file.
